Summer Heat
by Softwhitefuzzy
Summary: Stiles wakes up in a sticky situation and no it's not one that he's generally used too. Today just sucks.


I'm so sorry for those of you who are waiting on my to finish writing the next chapter of Serendipity. Today was just so hot and humid out that this is what I wrote instead. I want ice cream.

* * *

Stiles woke up in a pool of misery. His sheets clung to his damp skin and if the pounding of his head was a clue, today was going to suck. Sitting up, he bent forward with a groan as his brain started to bang on the side of it's casing, making him want to puke.

Heat and humidity did bad things to Stiles' body. Like make him want to cut off the parts that hurt; unfortunately for his head.

Slowly, aware of how much it could hurt if he just stood up like normal, he stood, pulling free from his sheets. The central air must be broken. Maybe it was just off. A guy could hope. Stiles made his way down stairs to the living room, where the controls where.

Where his dad stood in front of, in full uniform, scratching his head. "Looks like it's busted. I'll call a repairman to come look at it, but it's good you're up. Go do something productive today." He took a sip of the coffee in his hand.

"That's decaf right?" Stiles asked.

His father glared at him, "unfortunately, it is."

Stiles pursed his lips together in a fake frown, "It's like I want you around for years to come." After getting glared at by a man that could literally rip his throat out with sharp wolf teeth, his dad just didn't seem to be as effective anymore.

"Yeah yeah, go take a shower, you smell."

Stiles started back upstairs, "Love you too dad!"

* * *

While it'd felt good when he was in the shower, out of it he went right back to being miserable. At least he was miserable and smelling clean.

The weather wasn't usually like this in wonderful California. Today, with the central air gone, it decided that today was going to make an attempt record breaking heat and the highest humidity index in about 50 years. He briefly wondered what it was and why they got to be an asshole when things were going wrong, but he decided that maybe he had enough on his plate with werewolves and kanima to go looking into more, what HAVE to be, supernatural issues.

His skin stuck to the kitchen table as he ate his cereal. He hung his head, it just felt gross. The thought of the video game marathon he'd planned today wasn't able to rouse his spirits. Maybe he'd see if Scott wanted to hang out. Pulling out his phone he shot him off a quick text.

Stiles grinned as the phone yelped a few seconds later. He loved the sound tones he'd gotten for the unexpectedly furrier members of the pack. The grin dropped as he read Scott's negative response. Stupid Allison and her parents being away. With Grandpa Argent out of the picture, those two had some time to make up for.

After received sorry and we can't from almost everyone else he knew, Stiles pretty much gave up. The only one left to contact was Derek and he didn't have a death wish. Not really.

Maybe he'd just go to the library. After ice cream. Stiles looked at the clock, it was noon, it was a Wednesday in the beginning of summer. He wanted ice cream and who cared if it was just after he'd eaten breakfast. Time schedules be damned!

He jumped up and immediately regretted it. His head throbbed with the headache he'd almost forgotten was there. With a whimper, Stiles walked to the cabinet and took some tylenol. Then he was out the door and in his ride.

His lovely, wonderful, totally not going to give him any problems today PIECE OF CRAP JEEP THAT WON'T START. Stiles laid his head on the steering wheel, "Not today, please just start would you!" Frustratingly he sat back up and tried to start his piece of junk again. No dice.

*honk honk*

Stiles looked to the left and then slightly down. There sitting next to him was Derek, half leaning towards the open passenger side window. Stiles just shook his head. Of course, why not? All today needed was for him to be hot, stick and abused.

He rolled down his window, "What?" Totally not in the mood.

"Need a lift?" Derek offered.

Stiles' lifted his eyebrow, Derek had totally just blown off his sass. Perhaps today could be a good day. "Sure, I was just headed for some ice cream."

"Get in."

Stiles smiled winningly at the rear view mirror in his jeep. Derek's car was hot on the outside, but had ac on the inside. All right.

He slid into the leather seats of the camaro and just about jumped right back out again. They were hot! "Don't you have the ac on!" He shouted.

Derek looked at him and rolled his eyes, "No, it's not that hot out."

"To you maybe," Stiles grumbled, grateful for the breeze that came through the window. He started muttering under his breath, "Stupid werewolves and their stupid capacity for adapting. Stupid heat. Stupid headache." Stiles relaxed against the headrest.

He heard the windows start to roll up as the car's air was turned on. "All you had to do was ask."

Eyes still closed Stiles responded, "Sorry, the central air is out at home and I woke up with a horrendous headache. Everything hurts."

The car filled with silence and Stiles felt himself relaxing with the cool air and the hum of the car.

* * *

Stiles snapped awake, mortified. He'd fallen asleep in Derek's car. Who knows where he was at this moment! Stiles looked around to see he was in the woods, near the cliffs. Derek was sitting on a large rock looking out over the town.

Stiles sat back for a moment. The car was parked, but it was still running with the ac on. Stiles smiled and got out of the car.

He made his way over to Derek. "Thanks for letting me sleep. My head feels a lot better now."

"Not a problem." He pulled open a cooler that was at his feet, reached in and then threw something at Stiles.

Stiles almost dropped it, it was cold! He looked closer to see it as a cherry red bomb-pop. His favorite! "Hey! How did you know?" He tore off the wrapper and gave it a lick. So good!

"Scott called this morning, said your ac was out and he had plans but could I please stop over and see if you were ok. Said that he knew the heat gave you migraines." Derek pulled another popsicle out of the cooler. "He also said to stop and get these and you'd probably do whatever I wanted for the rest of the day." Derek held up a whole bag of his childhood favorite twinpops popsicles with four different flavors.

"Damn that man," Stiles said with no real malice. "What do you want?"

"Need some help with some research."

If Stiles was a wolf he was sure his ears would be up and his tail would be wagging, "I'm your man."


End file.
